El ogro y la doncella
by Tato-chan MIKU X LUKA
Summary: Pensaste que tu corazón se quedaría hací solo... Pero llego ella y te cambio la vida no sentiste mas ese dolor. Y no estas dispuesta a perderla. [One-shet] LUKA X MIKU.


Bueno inspirado en una canción que escuche (no se ni de donde) les traigo este fanfic.

Luka: entonces, esto es como una especie de plagio barato o que? T_T

Callate, que haces ni recuerdo haberte invitado.

Luka: Como eres una idiota quise asegurarme que no hagas lo tuyo

._. Bueno bueno te quedas, pero con una condición.

Luka: Cuál ...?

Que Tu hagas la narracion de la historia, a mi me da pereza. * _ *

Luka: Estábien pero solo lo hago por no dejar un los lectores en tus manos sucias

No estan sucias! -se sonroja-

Luka: Enserio? ... si jace rato vi Que jugabas con arena ... 7_7

._. ... Etto ... mejor empecemos con laa historia.

Declaimer. Vocaloid no mr prrtenece, solo urilize sus personajes para esta historias.

* * *

En lo mas lejano que puedas pensar, existió un País de la que era muy reconocido porque los mismos pobladores hacian la justicia. Pero era aun mas reconocido, Porque en las profundidades del bosque que poseía el País; vivia una joven mujer a la cual se hacia llamar "ogro"

¿Porque la llamaban hací? simple; pues lo padres de la joven habían sido brujos‚ la cual cuando ella nació extrañamente tenia‚ un ojo azul (lado derecho) y un ojo rojo (lado izquierdo) y no solo eso en la parte izquierda tenia una extraña cicatriz‚ que iba desde el cuello hasta la frente de su rostro. Lo raro era que sólo la parte izquierda‚ es decir‚ la parte derecha estaba libre de aquella horrible cicatriz.

Bueno vivía en la profundidades del bosque por ese motivo. Nadie se atrevía a ir al bosque por ese miedo la cual hizo que la joven mujer; de cabellos rosados‚ viviera en la soledad.

Hasta este momento...

* * *

Una peli-rosa se encontraba viendo un pequeño río‚ su rostro mostraba; tristeza, dolor y sufrimiento.

-Porque, porque sigo sintiendo este vacío en mi alma- se decía la peli-rosa‚ de nombre Luka -porque no dejo de sentirme hací-

Se sentía mal, un dolor en el pecho; como si estuviera vacío, que falta algo. De pronto comenzó a llorar‚ pues sabia que ese dolor nunca terminaría.

Crack-Crack~ unas ramas secas eran rotas, la cual llamo la atención de Luka.

-Alguien esta ahí?- pregunto la causante de romper las ramas secas; que tenia una cabellera de color agua marino‚ un vestido de color blanco un poco viejo y socio. Pero eso la hacia resaltar su belleza, inocencia y pureza, pero lo que le extraño a la peli-rosa que la joven llevaba un palo en la mano y una venda en los ojos.

Luka no supo que decir pues gracias a esa doncella sintió sus mejillas calentarse.

-Por favor responde, se que alguien esta ahí yo la oí- dijo la peli-agua.

Luka sabia que si la veía bien se espantaría y se alejaría de ella hací que decidió responder - si, si hay alguien...- fue lo único que respondió y lo único que esperaba era que la doncella se vaya. Pero no fue hací...

-ah~ me alegro. Un gusto me nombre es Miku Hatsune, tengo 17 años y tu?- pregunto con inocencia y mostró una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y-yo me llamo Luka Megurine y tengo 21 años- dijo Luka con inseguridad.

-Que hermoso nombre- dijo Miku con un leve sonrojo

Luka se sorprendió al ver que la peli-agua no hacia nada decidió hablar - porque...?-

-eh?-

-porque no huyes de mi...?- Luka tenia un tono amargo.

-Por que huiría?- preguntó con inocencia.

-Que ¿acaso no me tienes miedo?-

-No, al contrario‚ pareces una persona agradable-

Luka nunca pensó oír en su vida esas palabras.

-Luka?...-

-Pero porque?! Acaso no me ves?! O que?!- Luka comenzó a alterarse. Pero se sorprendió al oír a Miku reír.

-Luka‚ no veo desde que nací-

-eh?-

-lo que oíste, es una enfermedad y la tengo desde que nací- dijo con un tono melancólico - pero bueno‚ iba caminando pero sentí que me perdí y seguí, seguí hasta que oí ruidos y termine aquí me gustaría conocerte mas~-

-Yo...-

-Por favor- rogó Miku.

Luka no pudo mas y acepto. Paso toda la tarde con Miku, la peli-rosas llevo a la peli-agua lugares hermosos‚ pero como Miku no podía admirarlos, Luka le hacia sentir todo de cada lugar; el agua, rosas, arboles, uno que otro animal (aunque Miku siempre se asustaba al no saber que tocaba) pero igual. Ese día Luka el único día que sintió que su corazón estaba lleno.

-Bueno me tengo que ir te agradesería mucho si me guías hasta el pueblo- dijo Miku con una sonrisa

-N-no pu-puedes- dijo Luka con una tristeza‚ no quería dejarla ir.

-No te preocupes te juro que mañana en las afueras del pueblo, trató- dijo a Luka para que la guiara al pueblo.

-Es un trato?-

-Sip-

-Bien entonces te veo mañana-

Dicho esto la llevó al pueblo y justo antes de que Miku se vaya esta última busco el rostro de la peli-rosa y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue despacio.

Dejando a una Luka sonrojada en aquel lugar, para luego irse.

Al día siguiente fue y Miku estaba ahí hablaron jugaron y Luka se sentía llena.

Y hací fue cada día, y al siguiente, y al siguiente al siguiente, siguiente...

Hasta que un día Luka estaba en su hogar a punto de ir a ver a Miku pero un sonido la alarmó.

-VAMOS SAL DE AHÍ, SABEMOS QUE ESTAS AHÍ DENTRO SAL!- se oyeron los gritos de un hombre Luka se asomo, y se sorprendió al ver a mucha gente con antorchas afuera. Luka se atrevió a salir y todos mostraron caras de asco.

-TU!- Señalo un hombre que estaba en frente de todos -TE HEMOS VISTO EN LA FRONTERA DE NUESTRO PUEBLO, TE DIJIMOS QUE NO TE QUERÍAMOS CERCA, CON ESA CONDICIÓN VIVISTE EN LO MAS PROFUNDO DE BOSQUE- ese hombre tenia razón...-Y PARA EMPEORAR, TE VIMOS CON UNA DONCELLA, TE ESTAS APROVECHANDO DE ELLA, TU SABES MUY BIEN QUE ELLA NO TIENE VISTA, DE LO CONTRARIO ELLA SEGURO LE DARÍA ASCO VERTE-

-No es cierto...-

-QUE NO ES CIERTO!? CLARO QUE LE DARÁ- Ese hombre lo dijo con burla -BIEN SI QUIERES VIVIR TIENES QUE JURAR ALGO, NO VOLVER A LA FRONTERA DEL PUEBLO CON EN BOSQUE Y JAMAS VER MAS A LA DONCELLA-

\- Que pasa si me niego-

-SERAS ASESINADA AL IGUAL QUE LA DONCELLA POR TENER CONTACTO CONTIGO ¡¿QUIERES ESO?!-

Luka abrió los ojos de par a par si Miku era asesinada nunca se lo perdonaría a si misma y mas a saber que la causante era la peli-rosa.

-ACEPTAS!?-

-Si...- dijo Luka con dolor en el pecho, algo se rompió al decir esas palabras.

La dejaron ir con el juramento, Luka lloraba, el tan solo pensar que jamas volvería a ver a Miku le dolió.

* * *

Una peli-agua se encontraba apoyada en un árbol, estaba en espera de alguien. De pronto sintió que alguien se le acercaba, Miku se puso feliz, pues sabia quien era.

-Luka?- pregunto la peli-agua estaba esperando una respuesta y al no recibirla volvió a preguntar -Luka se que eres tu hací que responde, no me hagas tener miedo- Miku se estaba asustando. Sino era Luka quien era?.

-Si soy yo Miku- se oyó una voz triste. Pero Miku simplemente se alegró.

-Luka donde estabas me tenias preocupada, pensé que no vendrias-

-...- Luka no respondió

\- Luka? por que no hablas- Miku había sentido la tristeza de Luka.

-Miku yo...- mientras decía esas palabras, Luka se acercó a Miku, para luego darle un beso. Luka simplemente quería darle un corto beso, pero se sorprendió cuando sintió que Miku le abrazo por el cuello apegándola mas a la peli-agua, y Luka la correspondió abrazándola de la cintura apegándose más a Miku.

Estuvieron hací un largo tiempo hasta que se separaron -Te amo Luka- dijo Miku con un tono feliz.

Luka comenzó a llorar en silencio, no pudo más, agarro la mano de Miku y la beso para luego comenzar a distanciar de la peli-agua

-L-lu-luka?- dijo Miku al sentir que la peli-rosa se alegaba de ella -no por favor no te vallas!- Miku quiso seguirla pero se cayo gracias a una piedra.

Luka escucho eso pero solo comenzó a correr no quería decir "adiós" le dolería mas.

-NO ME DEJES!- Miku comenzó a llorar. De pronto un gran viento fue en dirección contraria de Miku, provocando que la venda de los ojos de Miku se saliera. Extrañamente Miku comenzó a abrir los ojos con calma, se quedó totalmente atónita cuando noto que su vista comenzó a aclararse. Intentaba saber el porque y de pronto vinieron a su mente el recuerdo de cuando sintió el beso de Luka. Acaso ella, ella lo hizo, ella hizo esto?...

Miku comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza.

* * *

Luka se encontraba mirando el pequeño río, su rostro demostraba; dolor tristeza angustia, ese dolor el el pecho volvió pero con mas fuerza.

Crack-Ckack~ se oyó detrás de ella, ese mismo instante volteo a ver de quien se trataba...era ella...

Luka quedó en shock a ver que era una joven tenia un palo en la mano, una venda que cubría sus ojos y un cabello color agua marino

-Te encontré- dijo.

-Pero como?...-

-Fácil, nunca olvide ni olvidaré tu fragancia, con eso me guíe-

-P-orque traes la venda en los ojos?-

-Porque me trae recuerdos, recuerdos que para mi han sido hermosos- sentencio la peli-agua.

-Miku...-

-Quiero preguntarte algo, ¿tu fuiste la que me curo?-

-eh?-

-Responde ¿fuiste tu?-

Luka no sabia que hacer pero no tenia opción agacho su mirada -si, yo fui- fueron su palabras. La peli-rosa levanto la cabeza y vio que Miku se estaba sacando la venda, Luka en ese instante se tapó la cara con los brazos. Pues tenía miedo que Miku le de asco el rostro de Luka.

-Luka por favor dejame verte- rogó Miku, esta se fue acercando a Luka y intento levantar los brazos de la peli-rosa. Pero esta se negó

Miku con un esfuerzo mas logro hacerlo, y puedo admirar el rostro de Luka, esta esperaba que Miku huyera de horror pero no fue hacia, al contrario sintió una mano cálida en la mejilla.

-Luka abre los ojos- Luka no quería pero lo izo. Y al abrirlos se encontró con una par de ojos agua marino. Luka se quedo admirando esos ojos que la miraban fijamente.

-Luka porque ocultas tu rostro?-

-No quiero que huyas de mi, es por eso-

-Porque lo haría-

-¿que acaso no te da asco mi rostro?- Luka estaba confundida.

-No al contrario, me gustas mas hací- Miku tenia un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-eh-

-Que me gusta Luka, me enamore de ti por tu forma de ser tu físico no me importa, lo que me importa es tu interior- Miku se abalanzó sobre Luka, quien por cierto estaba sonrojada -Te amo te amo te amo te amo TE AMO- dijo Miku

\- Miku no entiendes-

-Solo entiendo que te amo con todas mis fuerzas-

\- NO MIKU TU NO ENTIENDES!-

-PERO QUE DEBO ENTENDER!-

-QUE QUE que tu vida corre riesgo si estas conmigo- dijo Luka con dolor.

-Pero como?!-

-El pueblo te asesinara y no quiero perderte-

-No me importa lo que diga el pueblo- Miku estaba muy segura de sus palabras.

-PER...-

-Lo que dije, no-me-importa-el-pueblo-

Miku estas dispuesta a dejarlo todo por mi-

-Completamente te amo no me importa nada-

-Yo también te amo Miku-

-Prometeme que no me dejaras-

-Te lo prometo-

Luego de que se hagan esa promesa se dieron un beso largo y apasionado.

Las dos huyeron lejos del pueblo y hicieron su vida a lo máximo.

Recuerdalo; no importa su físico, siempre importa su manera de ser tal como la historia del " ogro y la doncella".

Fin~…

* * *

Bueno eso es todo se que fue raro pero no importa. Si les gusto dejen un review eso me hace feliz.

Bueno no vemos -se cierran los telones-


End file.
